1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory for anti-cloning and an authentication method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies such as Digital Rights Management (DRM) and copy protection for protecting content are combined with Non-Volatile Memories (NVMs), for protecting the content, technology for encrypting content as well as technology for verifying the allowability of Hard Ware (H/W) of storage devices are required.
Although DRM technology, Content Protection for Recordable Media (CPRM) technology for Secure Digital (SD) cards, and Advanced Access Content System (AACS) technology for media such as Blu-Ray® discs, provide their own device authentication methods based on Public Key Infrastructure (PKI) or other cryptographic technologies, these authentication methods may not provide protection against certain forms of attacks, such as cloning or replicating entire storage devices and fraudulent storage medium authentication of genuine player devices.
Although technologies for inserting watermarking or fingerprinting into directly into a side of hardware itself, such as during the chip design process, enable discovery of potential fraudulent clone hardware, such technologies are primarily limited to post-tracing security piracy. Therefore, such technologies may not prevent piracy in advance, thus, these technologies may not be effectively used as methods for verifying whether devices have proper permissions while transactions are performed.
Device authentication methods provided through technologies such as CPRM for SD cards and AACS for Blu-Ray discs, include methods for storing an identifier in an area designated as a read-only area at the time of producing a storage medium and using the stored identifier for device authentication and content protection by applying a cryptographic scheme, but such authentication may not prevent fraudulent hardware vendors from easily cloning a large number of authenticated devices.
As described above, currently known authentication methods may not prevent certain attacks, such as when a card fabricator produces multiple cards having the same security information and/or clones genuine or original content in the cards, or when such a card fabricator produces clone cards by reading security information and content and inserting the same information in the clone cards for illegal distribution of content. Current authentication methods are may also be vulnerable to attacks where a malicious controller intercepts an identifier of a NAND chip by changing the firmware and uses the intercepted identifier for fraudulent authentication.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating fraudulent authentication of a conventional storage medium.
Referring to FIG. 1, an attack of a conventional storage medium may be performed by recording, at step 130, the security information and content stored in a genuine memory card 110 in a clone card 120, and authenticating, at step 150, a genuine player 140 by manipulating the firmware of a controller. This attack production of clone cards containing illegal content to be placed on the market until the clone cards are totally discarded, thereby inflicting significant financial damages on content providers and terminal manufacturers.
When value-added content is recorded in storage devices to be sold and/or rented, the built-in security technology may include anti-cloning technology for rendering mass illegal hardware cloning ineffective. To increase the complexity of the hardware cloning attacks, it is desirable to take advantage of the unique physical properties of each storage device, which have low collision probability.
However, taking advantage of all the physical properties of the entire memory may be inefficient, due to the increasing memory size corresponding to a few to hundreds of gigabytes, and using predefined specific areas may also not be used as anti-cloning technology, because use of the predefined areas may actually reduce the complexity of cloning attacks.